


Counting Stars

by Saryah



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saryah/pseuds/Saryah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First new work for this site (others were old ones uploaded).  I haven't done a lot of writing in my life, but a theme seems to be emerging.  I need music to write. XD<br/>Drabble and my favourite pairing: Grimmons.  There might have been a plot/point but Grif and Simmons took over and talked in circles the whole night, so I got tired and went to bed and decided to write about them again when they started making more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

"Hey, Simmons? "

"Yeah Grif?"

"How many stars are there?"

Simmons rolled his eyes. An exercise in futility, much like Grif's question, as the other Red wasn't looking at him but rather up at the night sky, while they both lay on their backs on top of Red base. It had been too hot to sleep lately, and the pair of them had taken to 'chilling' out on the roof of an evening. They would talk, joke or just ponder on the universe, till one of them called it a night.

Simmons sometimes felt like he could say more during this time. He wasn't sure what it was that made him bolder in darker hours. It was almost an intoxicating effect, up to and including the 'hangover' the morning after, where upon waking he would remember everything he had blabbed to Grif the night before, and groan in embarrassment. At least with alcohol one could blame the drink for behaviour, whereas Simmons could only curse himself for his nighttime indiscretions.

"Simmons?" Grif looked over at the maroon soldier who had been quiet for some time now.

"You aren't serious are you?" Simmons said with raised eyebrows.

"Well I thought you were pretty smart and all, might know."

"My being smart, and knowing the number of stars in an infinite, expanding universe are two different things, one of which is impossible."

"Huh, I wonder which is the impossible one." Grif teased.

"Humph, that would be you." Simmons quipped.

"Ouch, good one" grinned Grif, "You're a lot sharper and funner now than during the day, do your grump circuits power down at night or something?"

"First of all, 'funner' is not a real word," Simmons lightly reprimanded before continuing, "And... no, I don't know, I just feel pressured when everyone else is around, but with you it's like, I can tell you anything."

Simmons could already feel himself regretting this line of conversation but forged ahead anyway.

"I mean, Sarge is always leaning on me to get stuff done around the base, and I've always felt awkward about socialising with my bosses.  Donut is nice and outgoing and all but hanging out with him is mentally and physically draining, and I can't keep up.  I suppose Lopez is okay, but he doesn't talk much and I never know what to say to him outside of normal work stuff."

"Plus, he's such a show-off" Grif interrupted.

"Well he is a robot, he's supposed to stonger and stuff like that.  Anyway," Simmons went on, "You are like the perfect combination of lazy and social; bored and talkative".

"Hmm" Grif decided whether he was supposed to offended or not. "Alright, I supposed that is me. I did after all create and perfect the art of 'lazyoga'."

Simmons laughed "You mean the discipline of expending more effort in an attempt to be lazier then if you had have just gotten up to do it anyway?"

"Hey, at least I don't go around prentending I'm smart, and knowing about stars and space, at least I'm honest."

"Grif, no-one knows how many stars there are, and there is not one person with a brain cell in their head, dumb enough to even try to count them.  And there's no reason to."

"Hah, joke's on them cause I happen to meet both those criteria."

"What? No brains cells?"

"Don't forget the reason as well" Grif smiled sideways at Simmmons. "You."

 


End file.
